


I'm Jealous, You know...

by an_anna



Series: Prison playbook AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama AU, Fluff, M/M, drama adaptation, prison playbook, prison playbook au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: "Why you are so dumb, Im jealous, you know,"and Seungcheol only smiles.





	I'm Jealous, You know...

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction based on Prison Playbook Drama (Netflix and TVN original series)
> 
> Choi Seungcheol as Kim Jaehyeok (a baseball player who go to jail becuase assaulting his siter raper)  
> Yoon Jeonghan as Lee Joonho (Jaehyeok's best friend who become an officer in the jaeheyok's prison)
> 
> This fic are mostly based on an episode or scene or that. Please watch it first if you dont want to be spoiled. ^^

Jeonghan are done with his night shift. He goes hurriedly into the greenhouse so he can met with Seungcheol who practice delligently.

"Oh. Why you are here? You supposed to be in your cell, arent you?" He look at new person in the greenhouse, tidying the ball and give Seungcheol a water.

"Oh, he is jailbird. I met him in detention center. He is safe. You dont need to worry,"

Jeonghan look at the boy who just bow to him, "I know. He is on my wing. Why you are in here anyway,"

"I help Hyungnim practice," Jailbird answer.

Jeonghan just srugh and go to bech to watch the practice. He wacth how Seungcheol throw and Jailbird help him. "Hey Seungcheol, Lets stop for now, You should have rest too," He stand up and led them to out the greenhouse. After all he is the guard who had the key to open the door.

"You dont like me, do you?" Jailbird ask him in their way to his cell.

"Doesnt matter," Jeonghan said it sternly.

Jailbird just chuckled and give a sly laugh.

When Jailird goes to practice together with Seungcheol, Jeonghan just become silent. He only chatty to Seungcheol like asking the progress and such on.

"Litenant Lee, here," Jailbird give him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," He take it.

"Why you always so cold to me? You really doesnt like me," He sulk beside Jeonghan in the bench.

"You hate him?" Seungcheol suddenly sit beside him.

Jeonghan sigh, both persone beside him waiting for his answer. he sigh again before said, "Its not that. I just doesnt really care. Its just i had double job to take care both of you," he said finally.

"You dont need to worry about him, Jeonghan-ya. He is good kid,"

"Yes, Hyungnim. Im good kid. I follow the rules,"

Jeonghan sigh again, "Just hurry finish your training. We should go inside,"

When they are finished, Jeonghan want to take Jailbird first to his wing before go to Wing 2, Seungcheol cell.

"I can go there alone. There must be litenant Song in duty," Seungcheol said.

"No. wait a litle. I need to talk to you," Seungcheol frown, did they have something to talk?

Jeonghan opening Jailbird cell so he can enter it, "You should talk to him. He is so dense. He will not understand if you not said it," he whisper it to the guard's ears.

"What are you talking about. you jerk! Shut up and enter you cell," He hissed at the boy who just grin at him.

After makse sure Jilbird in his cell ready to sleep, they walk from wing 1 to Wing 2.

"What do you want to talk about? Should we go to veranda?"

Jeonghan stop his step in the middle of the stair in Wing 2. "Um? Why?" Seungcheol just see the man's back.

Seungcheol see how Jeonghan’s back huff out becuase he sigh for ntn time today.

“Something bothering you?” Seungcheol ask

Jeonghan turn to see the other, “You. You bothering me,”

Seungcheol frown, he doesnt understand a bit, “Is it because my practice. You dont need to accompany me you know. Its okay,”

“Aihyuuu, I dont know whether you just dense or really dumb,”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“Do you think why i dont like jailbird practice with you?”

“Because its pain for you to take care of 2 inmates?” Seungcheol is sure dumb.

Jeonghan take time to whack Seungcheol’s head “Its because im Jealous, you know!”

Seungcheol laugh, “I’m waiting for you to said that,” He goes up one stair so they are on the same level.

“Hm?”

“I’m waiting you to said you were jealous. Its quite funny seeing your jealous face anyway,”

Jeonghan’s eyes enlarge, “You know? You know? Then why being dumb huh?”

Seungcheol laugh, he give the other small peck in the lips. Make Jeonghan silent in instant, “There. You are too chatty. You keep quiet when you jealous tough,” Seungcheol just keep laughing and start to walk up, leaving the guard behind.

“Jeonghan-ah, hurry on. You are the one that can open the door,”

Jeonghano see the other just smile upstair, he know his face must be so red by now, “Just ask litenant Song or litenant Paeng. I dont care. I hate you Choi Seungcheol!”  and he just run downstair back to Wing 1.

Seungcheol who see his love one run with blushing cheek can only laugh, ah, Jeonghan’s jealous face is trully one thing.


End file.
